Jumanji: Danny Phantom Style
by toinfinityandbeyond23
Summary: AU. It's Jumanji. You know, the game where consequences are real and you have to finish the game to make them all go away? Yeah. Where the most freakiest things are bound to happen? And life is just about to take a huge turn for four unsuspecting teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**I re-did this because I wasn't happy with the other one. I thought it would be great when I finished the prologue, but it turned out that everything I had planned would not go with it and it would not make any sense. I have to say I like this version better for sure.**

**Also, a big thank you goes out to Dannyandsamlover for helping me with the rhymes in this story. I cannot rhyme and it seems she can!**

**_Disclaimer_- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. The _Jumanji_ plot also does not belong to me.**

_(General POV)_

A moving truck screeched to a halt in front of an enormous, white Antebellum-era mansion. An eerie morning glow was casting over it.

It was early January in the town of Amity Park and trees and flowers were not yet in bloom. The yard was littered with leaves and broken branches from the many trees-some were oak and others magnolia. An iron fence and gate welcomed anyone who entered.

Its long, elegant columns adorned the front of the century-old house and shutters were missing from many of the windows. Overgrown ivy and vines weaved their way through the fence and over and under the front porch. The front walk was cracked and worn from decades of use and decay.

A limousine stopped behind the moving truck and a family of four emerged from the black car. A dark-skinned girl followed.

The male was a blonde who, due to his long business trips, could afford to move his family from place to place. It seemed he was content with Amity Park because they had moved only a little ways across town opposed to half way across the country. Mr. Thurston Manson was the wealthy person who bought this large home.

The lady was a beautiful redhead who was Mr. Manson's mistress. She loved travel and enjoyed moving from place to place. She was not disappointed that they had only moved across town-she liked Amity Park quite a bit. Mrs. Lillian Manson was the wife of the wealthy man who bought this mysterious house.

An elderly woman followed her son's wife from the car. A scooter was placed before her. She knew that her son loved to travel like his wife and understood that it involved moving a lot. The old-aged female did not care where they moved-but yet she was happy with Amity. Mrs. Charlotte Manson was the oldest of the family.

A pale, scrawny, yet gorgeous middle-aged teenager stood beside her parents in awe of the home. The ebony-haired girl could care less about where they moved and how large the house was. She liked Amity because she had finally found a friend. Samantha 'Sam' Manson did not plan to leave the town any time soon.

A teen of African descent stood alongside Sam. Her father had lost his job, meaning that they were not considered wealthy like her friend. Nevertheless, Sam still spoke to her and considered her a friend. "I hope they think this is big enough", thought Valerie Gray.

The people from the moving van went immediately to work, opening the back door of the truck, unloading boxes and expensive mahogany and velvet furniture. Moans and grunts could be heard from the moving of the heavy items.

The five people from the limo started up the old walk, stepping over thorns, ivy, and vines, trying to pick their way through the vegetation to simply get to the front door.

"No offense Sam", began Valerie, "but this place is kind of creepy." Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It is a little…old…but I think it's ok."

"I am calling the landscaping company this instant", declared Lillian, getting out her cell phone, dialing the number and waiting for someone on the other end to answer.

Sam rolled her eyes and Valerie paid no attention. Mr. Manson was fumbling with his large assortment of keys trying to find the one that went with the house. Assuming a bronze one was it, he stuck it into the door and turned it to the left. A groan, followed by a loud creak that even made Charlotte cringe, emitted from the door when he tried to open it.

A rush of old air greeted them. It appeared that the house had not been opened-nor cleaned-in decades. Dust particles were visible to the naked eye, and ancient furniture was in almost every room, covered up with what used to be white sheets.

The foyer was empty, and the marble floor needed to be professionally cleaned badly. The walls were bare in the room and along the hall. Sheets were also on the windows, which, from years of sitting, were casting a soft pink glow around the entire house.

The library, a room on the left, which doubled as an office, had French doors that led to it. Built-in bookcases yearned for books and a hand-woven rug was on the floor, the color almost gone.

A dining room was to the right, the table and chairs still in their places. Dishes were still set out, waiting to be used. Plants, or what used to be plants, were settled in two corners. A curio cabinet, which was filled with elegant china, was situated in the back of the room.

The parlor, next to the library, was the only room that appeared to be in good shape. Of course, everything was covered up, but it was the cleanest and most inviting-so to speak.

The grand staircase was at the back of the hall, the wooden trim and decorations rotting. Plaster stairs, which were topped with the same wood, were crumbling and did not seem safe to use at all.

"Well, here we are!" chirped Mr. Manson. "Nice place, eh?"

Lillian blinked and scanned the first level of the home. "Sure is, honey", she said, her voice noticeably shaking. "It'll…take some work."

"Yes, it will, but that's why we pay people to do that! We watch while they work. It's a dog-eat-dog world, sweetie", said Thurston, glancing around at the ruins of what used to be a family's home. "Sam, darling, go tell the movers to stop unloading our things and tell them to come and remove all of this. Tell them to put it in the attic."

Said girl rolled her eyes and spun on her heel and went out the door.

"Well, do you like your new house? It's a beautiful home; I see potential in it", said Valerie, who had followed Sam out of the house.

"Yeah, I guess. But something's not right. If someone were going to move out of it, they would take their stuff or it would have been thrown out into the street. And the entire property itself; why is it still there?"

Valerie was quiet. "I don't know. I agree, though. This house", she began, turning her head back towards it, "is apparently nothing but a mystery."

"It's obvious that another family lived here before-it's probably an heirloom. I don't get it. Care to help me figure it out?"

"Way ahead of you girl", said Valerie, chuckling lightly.

The two girls walked out into the street where the moving van was parked. A bulky, old man, (who looked like he was pushing fifty-five), was unloading things from the back of the large vehicle.

"Excuse me", said Sam politely. "I have been told to tell you to stop unloading our stuff and come inside and move everything that's in there to the attic."

The mover whom she'd been speaking to looked at her. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing out smoke (much to Valerie's dismay), he said, "Well, I'd better get in there then. BILLY! Call for more help. We're gonna need it."

The man called Billy came around the corner, holding a small box. He set it down and said, "Right on it, Fred."

The trio began up the front walk, taking care not to step on anything. Sam looked up. A small, circular window stared back down at her. She squinted from the sun and looked straight ahead again.

Valerie was the first to enter the house again. Sam was right behind her and Fred came last.

"What was it you wanted me to do, sir?" he asked Mr. Manson.

Thurston turned. "Oh. I wanted you and your friends to move everything out of here and put it in the attic. I apologize for this on such short notice, but we have to make room for our own things."

Fred nodded. "It's alright."

Billy and about six or seven other moving men came to the front door.

"What'd he want us to do, Freddie?" asked Billy.

"He wanted us to move all of this up to the attic", answered Fred.

"Wait, no. Change of plans fellows. I want you all to move everything to the basement. It'll be better there and it seems that the staircase is not in good shape to use yet", said Mr. Manson.

Fred looked down the hall. "Guy's got a point. Move the stuff to the basement. Hurry up, y'all-it's almost lunchtime."

The rest of the team nodded and picked up whatever they could find-but stopped.

Fred blinked. "Um, sir? Where is the basement?"

Mr. Manson fell silent. He started down the hall, watching where he was stepping. He got to the staircase and looked around where it was situated. A door in the far left corner of the room caught his eye.

He strode over to it and gave the knob a turn. "Locked. Just as I suspected", he thought. He brought out his large assortment of keys yet again and began fumbling with them yet again, trying to figure out which one went to the basement door.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Fred, Billy, and the rest of the crew were getting irritated. The things they were holding were beginning to get heavy.

"Miss, do y'all plan to redo this entirely?" asked Fred.

Lillian nodded. "Everything's wasted as it is."

Fred shifted his load and walked over to Mr. Manson. "'Xuse me sir. I think this'll do the trick." He leaned back on one leg and kicked the door open. White wood went everywhere and the sound of wood being chipped echoed throughout the house.

Mr. Manson stood staring at the mover. Fred nodded and began walking cautiously down the stairs. "It's alright. Ain't nothing gonna make you fall or trip you up", he called.

"Well, that did take care of it. Although I disapprove of…destroying the door…it was a good way to get the job done", said Mr. Manson.

Lillian blinked. "I agree."

Charlotte made her way into where they were. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Mother. Everything is fine", said Mr. Manson.

Fred came up from the basement and said, "Dark in there. Got a flashlight r' candle?"

Lillian shook her head. "Can you see down there well enough? Do you need one so you don't get hurt?"

Fred scratched the back of his neck and stretched. "I can see just fine down there in one spot, but the rest of the room is black as night. Old Gary here's afraid of the dark, so we might need one later. I'll holler atcha when we do."

A vibration spread throughout the house. Sam and Valerie were apparently the only ones who could feel it.

"Do you hear that?" asked Valerie.

Sam looked around curiously. "Yeah. Sounds like it' s coming from the attic. We aren't going to be able to get up there from that staircase. C'mon, let's go see if there's another staircase in here."

"Mom, me and Valerie are going to look around. I have my phone-call me if you want me", said Sam.

Lillian sneezed before answering Sam. "Ok sweetie. Be safe and don't go anywhere that doesn't look accessible."

"Yes, Mrs. Manson", said Valerie.

Sam spun on her heel and waltzed into the kitchen. A silver refrigerator was to the left and a breakfast bar was next to it, and a window was set above that, also covered with a sheet.

Directly ahead was a rather large window; a sink was below that. The stove was diagonally southeast of that, and counters surrounded all of that. They were white granite counters and had light oak wood below the granite. Cabinets were above every counter, and the wood was the same color as the counters. The floor was the same marble from the foyer.

"Just as dusty as the rest of the house", stated Valerie.

"I know, right. This house is not only mysterious, it's a dump. I can't believe my dad was interested in this house", said Sam. "But he likes big things…and this is a big house."

"Yeah it is. I said earlier that it had potential. It'll take a fair amount of work, but other than that, it's a dump, like you said. Once it's cleaned and everything's replaced and the land people come and clean the yard, it'll be a gorgeous house. It seems that your dad had lost it when he bought it, but he sees potential in it like me", said Valerie.

Sam walked over to the fridge and opened it. She wrinkled her nose. "A new refrigerator will be in this one's place shortly."

Valerie chuckled. "Does it stink that bad?"

"Stink? It reeks! It smells like rotten meat! And there's nothing in it!"

Valerie laughed out loud. The form of a police car stopped outside the house caught her eye. "Sam? Has anyone called the cops?"

Sam's brow furrowed. She shut the fridge door and turned to Valerie. "No, why?"

"Well, there's a cop car stopped in front of your house", said Valerie. "We'd better go see what it is he wants."

Sam inhaled. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two friends strode down the dust and grime-ridden home's hall and out the front door.

Picking their way through the vegetation, the teens made their way out to the policeman. He smiled.

"Which one of you moved into the old Fenton place?" he asked.

"I did", Sam answered.

The man's grin faded. "It's a creepy house, young lady. I heard that the boy who lived here before father killed him with one of his crazy inventions. I heard that the boy's mother and sister left his father and moved to Wisconsin, too. Then rumor has it that the boy's father killed himself, leaving the house to no one, which brings it to the state it's in now", said the policeman quietly.

Valerie's eyes widened.

"Don't believe anything you see or hear in that place. I heard that the two people's ghosts haunt the house. Call us if anything goes wrong-you know our number", he concluded.

Sam looked bewildered and intrigued at the same time. "Which makes it a perfect place for a Goth", she thought.

A radio sounded from the car. "Well, girls I have to go. Be safe in that house and remember what I told you. Sure, they're just rumors, but I bet you they're true. Buh-bye", he said, driving away.

"Sam…" began Valerie.

Sam looked back up at the small attic window. "Whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out", she thought.

"Don't let him scare you. He's just another local who's afraid of the house because of the way it looks", said Sam. "C'mon, let's go look for the other staircase."

Sam began her way up towards the front door but changed her mind. "We haven't been around to the back of the house yet. Let's go see what's back there."

Valerie nodded and followed Sam.

Dead vines and flowers were strewn everywhere. An iron patio set was next to the French doors that led inside. A lattice patio cover was above it, and a large black fountain was at the back of the property. The water was brown and leaves were disintegrating in it. It smelled of old leaves and old rainwater.

A shed stood lonely off in the distance. It, too, was overgrown with plants.

"Well, here's the back of the house. Not much, but I see a staircase that leads to a balcony", said Sam.

She picked her way over to it and stopped in front of it. Valerie was still over where they had started.

"Come on, Val. Nothing's going to hurt you. I did it and so can you", coaxed Sam. She knew that that old cop had scared her.

"Ok, Sam. I'm coming."

Sam waited for Valerie to get over to where she was. Sam looked up at the staircase. "It's a little rotten, but I think it can hold our weight."

She began going up, counting a total of eight stairs. It did not creak nor moan not once when she was going up.

"See, look. Perfectly safe."

Valerie nodded and met Sam on the balcony. Another set of French doors stood in their way.

"Well, I would do like Fred did and completely demolish the door, but I think I'll be nicer", said Sam. She gave the knob a twist.

"Valerie, give me your barrette."

The African girl took the barrette out of her hair and gave it to Sam. She bent it long-ways and began to pick the lock.

Valerie was not happy at all that her hair decoration had been destroyed, but Sam was an adventurous girl and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

A click sounded from the door and Sam stood up, stuffing the barrette in her pocket for possible later use. She opened the door and looked around.

What used to be white room greeted them. It held a bed, a dresser, a chest of drawers, a desk, and a peculair looking silver object was set beside the closet door. All decorations were of white-but now they were a cream color.

The twosome heard the vibration again.

"The sound is closer", whispered Sam. She walked across the room and opened the door that led to the bedroom from the hall.

The vibration got faster and louder.

Sam looked to the right and down the hall. Apparently the staircase was a long spiral one because it seemed to have no end.

Sam broke into a run and Valerie followed suit, trying to keep her cool in this mysterious house. Sam turned a corner and got onto the staircase and ran as fast as her legs would carry her up it.

The louder and faster the vibration got, the faster the two ran. They came to a halt at a thin door at the end of the staircase.

Sam jiggled the knob, and to her surprise, it opened. The vibration, which, now was considered thumping, was as loud as ever and faster than the two could run.

Each started throwing things around, desperately trying to find what was making the sound. Dust and dead bugs were everywhere once things had began to move. Sam shoved some papers away and the thumping stopped. Her brow furrowed. She picked up the box and set it onto a chest.

"Come here, Val. I think I found it."

It looked like a hand-carved box, and green painted vines were on it and the word _Jumanji_ was in the dead center, big, white, and bold.

Sam cautiously opened the box and a game board and a large, a peculair black circle was in the middle. Game pieces, dice, and instructions were all on the side.

Sam skimmed through the instructions. "So basically, you've got to make it to the black circle thing in the middle in order to finish the game. Not bad. Wanna play?"

"…I suppose. I'm still a little shaken about what that cop said. I'm sure it'll wear off though."

Sam picked up two game pieces.

"Hey, wait Sam. Why are two game pieces already here?"

_Flashback:_

_Two little boys by names Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley sat at a table in Danny's living room, looking at a game. Each was about four years old._

"_Look, it's a game! Hey, Danny, wanna play?" asked young Tucker._

"_Yeah! What's it named?"_

"_J…Ja…Janji. Yeah! Janji. Do you wanna go first?"_

"_Sure", said Danny, settling himself down across from Tucker._

"_Oh! My mommy told me how to play these games. You have to roll these little boxes, and then you have to count how many is there. I'm big, I can count", said Tucker proudly._

"_Hey, I can count too", said Danny._

"_Ok. Well, here. Don't throw them across the room. Mommy said to keep them on the board", said Tucker, handing Danny the dice._

"_Ok." Danny shook the dice lightly and tossed them across the game board._

"_How many is it?" asked Tucker._

"_Let me count…one, two, three, four, five. Five."_

"_Hey, Danny look at this. Words are in that black thing. It's turned your way. Read it!_

_What does it say?" said Tucker, literally bouncing with excitement._

_You are landed in _

_The portal of darkness_

_And are out of sight._

_You will only be trapped _

_Till the last turn_

_Is in light._

"_Well?"_

"_I dunno. I can't read good. And you can read gooder than I can and I _know_ you can't read it. Here", said Danny, handing Tucker back the dice, "it's your turn."_

_The dice never reached Tucker's hands. Danny's figure looked like it had joined forces with the wind. His figure was disintegrating, and his hands were being sucked into the black circle._

"…_Danny….?" began Tucker, backing away slowly. "What's…why are your hands doing like that?"_

_Danny had began to let out a frightened yell and Tucker ran for the door. By that time, Danny's torso had disappeared and his feet were almost gone. Tucker's breathing had began to get frantic._

_The young boy was completely gone within the game, and Tucker was left alone in the enormous home. _

_Ghosts materialized out of nowhere._

_It was Tucker's turn to scream and the startled boy darted out the front door and never looked back._

_End Flashback_

"I don't know", said Sam. The raven-haired teen tried to remove them. "They won't come off!"

"Oh well. Leave them then. They just won't be used. I'll go first."

Sam nodded and handed the dice to Valerie. The girl shook them in her hands and threw them across the game board. "Three."

"What in the world…" began Sam, seeing words materializing in the black circle.

**HAHAHA!! CLIFFIE!!! Now then, if you want more, you must review. And as I promised earlier, I shall respond to reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

…**Hi.**

**Thank you for waiting. I had writer's block and _completely forgot_ my idea I had for this chapter. (_Do you have any idea how much that sucks?_) So then I had to wait to see if it came back or I thought of something else. Apparently I thought of something else, but I'm still a little upset about losing my idea.**

**_Disclaimer_- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. The _Jumanji_ plot also does not belong to me.**

**And, of course, I could not forget my rhyming consultant, Dannyandsamlover. Thank you!**

_(General POV)_

Sam and Valerie sat with confused looks on their faces.

"Sam…" began Valerie. She leaned over and began to read what was written in the black circle in the middle of the game board.

"_A man appears_

_In this very room and is_

_Thrashing you with_

_Boxes until your doom."_

Valerie read the poem aloud and looked up at Sam. She shrugged. "I don't know what it means. It may be some kind of penalty. But it you didn't even move your game…piece…it moved on its…own."

Sam's amethyst orbs stared back up at the dark-skinned girl. A rumbling sound filled the room. Boxes were shaking, and there was no apparent reason for it. They started swirling around the room, and a plump blue man stood…floated behind Valerie.

Sam's skin turned paler than normal and her eyes dilated. She stood up slowly, shaking from head to toe, pointing the thing behind her friend. "Valerie, move…now."

Said girl's brow furrowed, but did as she was told. As she turned around, her eyes widened with horror and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She jogged over to where Sam was, hiding behind her. "What is that thing Sam?" she whispered.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I AM MASTER OF ALL THINGS BROWN AND SQUARE! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM! _FEAR ME_!" yelled the ghost.

Valerie was about to have a vapor until Sam grabbed her wrist and tried to run out of the attic. Boxes moved from their places to in front of the door. Sam skidded to a stop.

"TOO LATE! YOU WILL NOW FACE YOUR DOOM!"

Large, small, medium, and every size in between boxes twirled around, scattering paper and small objects all across the room. Sam and Valerie ducked, fearing they would be hit with one of the hard objects.

The Box Ghosts' laughter rang out around the area, intimidating the two teens. Their hair was blowing in their faces, and papers were surrounding them. Only the Box Ghosts' color was visible through the debris. It dawned on Sam that maybe if another person goes in the game, he might go away.

She wriggled loose of Valerie and crawled over to the game, ignoring Valerie's yells of 'Come back!' and 'What are you doing?'

The Box Ghost was dumb enough to not notice Sam crawling across the wooden floor, saving her from discovery and the new choice of target.

The Goth girl stopped behind a chest and leaned forward, stretching out as far as her body would allow. She slid the game toward her and quickly rolled the dice.

Six.

Her game piece once again moved on its own and all boxes landed where they were. The Box Ghosts' laughter stopped and he looked around. His eyes darted around, not seeing either of the girls.

He floated in his place. He left with a quick cry of, "FEAR ME!" He went through the attic wall to the outside.

"What did you think you were doing, Sam?!" Valerie said. "You could have been killed!"

"I was going to take my turn in the game and see whether or not the ghost would leave. And apparently he did." She turned to focus on the game board. Valerie walked over.

"_You land in the food realm_

_Where one lady has a mind of her own_

_But the order you'll get today_

_Will be meat for her to groan."_

Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Meat. I hate it."

Valerie shrugged. "It's not bad." A clang could be heard from the kitchen. "And what was that?"

Sam blinked. "I don't know. C'mon, let's go see I guess." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, Valerie following.

"That was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen", remarked Valerie.

"Yeah it is", Sam agreed. "Hopefully this won't be too bad."

How wrong she was.

She walked back through the bedroom and down the stairs and walked through the front door of her house. "Well, I don't see any sign of the…Box Ghost…anywhere, so he must be gone."

The sound of dishes breaking and cheery laughter echoed from the kitchen.

"Sam, is your mom going crazy?" blurted Valerie before she could stop herself.

Sam chuckled. "I thought she already was."

The two stopped before they exposed themselves to the person in the kitchen. It was definitely not Mrs. Manson. Another ghost floated in front of the sink, clad in a pink dress, complete with an apron, and a hair net. She looked to be fairly old.

The girls' spirits sunk.

The ghost turned before the teens could get back upstairs to the game. "Hello, girls. Do you want some chocolate cake? I just made it."

That stopped them in their tracks.

"Did she say chocolate cake?" whispered Valerie.

"I think she did."

They looked back into the kitchen and saw two slices of cake on two plates, the ghost holding them. "C'mon, before it gets cold. Do you still want some?"

They nodded.

The ghost grew twice her size and in a voice twice as loud, she said, "WELL YOU CAN'T!"

The two teens decided to stand their ground this time. "You…uh…I…I want you to leave…right now. Before I stammered Sam.

The elderly ghost cackled with laughter. "The police? DO YOU THINK THE LAW IS STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP _ME_?!"

Sam blinked.

The ghost regained her original form and said, "Cookie?"

The girls shook their heads.

"GOOD! BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY!" She laughed again. "HOW ABOUT SOME MEAT?"

Pounds and tons of meat came flying in through the windows and up through the sink. The odor made Sam nauseated and Valerie stepped away.

'Meat monsters' formed from the meat and began running at Sam and Valerie. The two screamed in terror and began running around everywhere, trying to avoid getting caught. The ghost was not far behind.

Even more meat came pouring in from the windows. Pork chops, hamburgers, hot dogs, ham, ribs, turkey, any kind of meat was surrounding them. Sam wanted to vomit, but kept it down for Valerie's sake.

They ran into the living room, trying to find higher ground in order to get away from the creatures, the ghost, and the surplus of meat. Finding a bookcase that stopped half-way up the wall, Sam said, "Come on, I see something we can use!"

Valerie nodded, dragging a chair over to boost herself up to it. Sam, on the other hand, had already swung herself up to the top of it.

The meat monsters tried to follow, but books were crumbling down on top of them, but the ghost met up with them face to face. Her eyes red with anger, she said, "WANT AN EXTRA HELPING OF _DOOM_?!"

The frightened teens slunk against the wall. Again, the ghost shrunk down to her normal size. "Pastry?"

They shook their heads.

She grew up to her previous state, and gathered energy from the meat she had brought. Now she too was a meat monster.

The amethyst-eyed girl gulped. "Valerie, I want you to go and get the game. Take your turn, and immediately come back here. Like you saw earlier, once a person goes, the previous penalty will go away. Jump down and run as fast as you can back to the attic, got it?"

Valerie stared wide-eyed at her friend. "You can't be serious!"

"Too bad I am. Now _go_!"

Valerie nodded rapidly and jumped off of the bookcase and into the meat pool. One meat monster tried to jump on her, but knocked it off with her elbow. She made it out of the living room and burst through the back French doors.

Sam shivered and her teeth chattered from fear. Currently she was trying to think of something to say to distract the ghost from seeing Valerie.

"Hey meat head!" yelled Sam. "Yeah, you! Come over here!"

The ghost growled. Her meat supply got even stronger, making her seem even more inevitable. "WERE YOU TALKING TO _ME_?!"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I was! Why don't you go fry in a grill?" The ebony-headed girl picked up a rather thick book and chunked it at her.

The ghost howled in pain and gathered even more energy from the tons of meat she had. Her size grew, her head now brushing the ceiling.

Sam gulped.

Valerie had made it out of the French doors, the ghost not seeing her thanks to Sam. Meat was everywhere outside; on the lawn, in the trees, in the fountain, etc. It was beginning to rot and the scent was nauseating. The dark-skinned teen trampled up the wooden stairs and burst through the bedroom.

The winding stairs that led to the attic were clean, thank goodness. Valerie went up them so fast her head was spinning by the time she had reached the attic's door.

"Wow. I didn't think I went that fast", she thought, putting a head to her forehead. The lady's laughter from downstairs snapped her out of her trance and Sam's safety came back into mind.

Valerie gasped and ran into the attic, frantically searching for the game that had caused them all the trouble.

"Finally", she breathed, jogging over to it. She kneeled and rolled the dice. Nothing happened. She looked over the instruction set.

"…If a player rolls doubles, he or she may go again…" Valerie murmured. She tried to picture what the dice looked like before they left the attic last. "Sam rolled a six. Three on each die. Oh man…"

She closed the game and ran out of the attic and down the attic stairs and down the outside stairs, almost tripping over a thermos-like container in the bedroom.

She quietly slipped through the French doors and stealthily inched toward the living room. The meat monster was still there, but had grown at least five feet.

She saw Sam still on top of the bookcase, cowering away from the thing in which she knew she could not defeat.

Hoping to catch her eye, Valerie began waving her left hand frantically and whispering Sam's name as loud as she could.

"_Sam_!"

A dark hand caught Sam's eye and a bright orange and yellow outfit assured her it was her friend.

"What is she _doing_?!" Sam thought.

Valerie held the game up in front of her and pointed to it and then to her. Sam realized it was still her turn. And this meat monster apparently wasn't going anywhere.

Seeing that Sam could not do anything without being seen by the ghost, Valerie found a book and threw it at her. She cringed in pain and turned Valerie's way. "WHO THREW THAT AT ME?!" she bellowed.

The culprit whimpered but tossed the game down the hall to the other side of the enormous parlor entrance. Sam saw the game go flying across the entrance, so she hopped down from her post and began treading her way through the large amount of meat. Sam held her nose and tried to picture she was in a mosh pit at a concert.

Valerie saw the ghost and took off, trying to get it away from Sam so she could play her turn. Valerie sped through the hall, stopping at the landing of the dilapidated staircase. The ghost could not see her on account of the amount of meat energy she had. Valerie took this chance to slink into a closet and shut and lock the door.

Sam opened the game and rolled the dice.

Eight.

**Mwahahahaha! Review and I shall tell thy what happens next!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chyea I'm back. And I have uploaded another story to try and tell all of you people I have returned to the realm of Danny Phantom. The next chapter for **_**A Beautiful Lie**_** will be up within the next three months. I promise. I am sorry to make you wait over a year for this, but…I've been having trouble with some things, and now that they are over, I'M BACK!!!! WOOOT!**_

_**Disclaimer-Danny Phantom and all related characters are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios.**_

_(General POV)_

"Jesus help me", Sam breathed. She looked towards the middle of the board, waiting on the little rhyme to appear and tell her she and Valerie's fate. Sam gripped the side of the board to keep her balance.

_There are two in line  
He can smell your tasty flesh  
He eats like a lion  
So you better be fresh  
_

"Eww…", Sam thought. "That's disgusting." She looked around quickly, her eyes tracing every part of the room. Nothing happened. She looked back towards the middle of the board, but the little rhyme had already disappeared.

Sam stood up cautiously, having learned to be on your guard the whole time while playing this game…or else. She still heard the faint yells of Valerie and the deafening shrieks and howls of the Lunch Lady. Sam turned around slowly, still deciding on whether or not she should leave the room to help her friend, or battle her new foe.

Already sweating and getting dizzy, Sam walked around the room, pacing quietly so as not to attract whatever was in there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end when she heard the sound of deep, heavy breathing and a little growl on it's edge. The girl felt a stare on her, so she turned around slowly, and did a face plant right into the big, black, hairy…

"Wait, _hairy_?" she thought. She opened her eyes a teensy bit and smelled wet animal, and simply the stench of one. She noticed the breathing getting faster. Sam didn't dare look up as she was backing away from the creature. She still felt its stare on her.

She bent over slowly, putting the dice back in the game, and closing it tightly. She blinked slowly and exhaled deeply.

The teen noticed sharp, long claws on each hand, and big, white teeth out of the corners of her eyes. She grimaced internally, and began to walk away slowly, still not wanting to look at the creature. Sam made it to the parlor door, slightly glanced up, then shut it and locked it behind her.

Just as Sam was going to help Valerie, she heard a mess of claws go through the door, narrowly missing her head. Her face went paler than normal. Suddenly another set lunged through the wooden door. Sam thought she could hear it growling. Before she really did lose her head-no pun intended-Sam got away from the door.

She tiptoed into the room that smelled of meat. The Lunch Lady had apparently worn herself out because she was slumped over three couches and two tables. Valerie was nowhere to be found.

Sam clenched her teeth. She looked round the room for any sign of Valerie. The blasted game in hand, she whirled around to try and find her friend. The ebony-headed Goth darted into the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, and every other room in the front wing of the house before the staircase. She stopped when she got there.

Her head turned quickly when she heard rustling in the closet next to her. She ventured to it, extending a hand and knocking lightly. "Sam?" she heard Valerie croak. Relief set over said girl, and she tried to jiggle the knob to open the door. Valerie beat her to it.

The dark-skinned girl was just about to pour out her story of her own encounter with the Lunch Lady, but Sam stopped her and told her about her own experience with the new creature.

"Valerie, listen to me, there's something in the parlor room." She pointed in its direction. "Do you see the scratch marks on the door?"

Valerie nodded.

"There's something very dangerous in there, do you understand? Do not open that door. It's big, black, and hairy, and it's got ten inch claws and spit dripping from its' mouth!" Sam had a frantic look on her face and was searching Valerie's for any type of understanding.

"What…what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know what it is. It's some kind of…well…wolf. It stinks like a dog would, but it stands on its' hind legs. And dogs can't be eight feet tall, period. Their claws also can't be as long as I said they were. It's just another thing we don't understand…God…we've got to finish that game, Val."

"The only one who scared me was that Box Ghost thing…the meat monster wasn't bad but I didn't like getting things thrown at me and me have no control over it."

Sam chuckled. "I think we should leave the house…it'll be much safer and we won't have a chance to destroy anymore of it. Just think what my mom's gonna do when she sees this wreck!"

It was Valerie's turn to laugh. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

They exited by means of the back door, walking quietly and Sam gripping the game with both hands, should she trip and drop it. Valerie picked her way through the dead vines, climbing roses, and half-alive jasmine. She did not notice the door from the balcony on the second floor that led to the master bedroom standing open.

When they reached the dilapidated fence, Sam turned her head to look at the house she now lived in. She glanced at the game and at Valerie, wondering what would become of it and she and her friend.

They began walking down the sidewalk, resuming their normal voices.

"That game is cursed", Valerie remarked, giving the game an evil look. Sam shrugged. "No, I don't think it is. I think that it's just one of those games you have to play. And there's no 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it. Well, it did come from that freaky house, so what did you expect?"

Valerie shook her head. "I don't know. I'm just scared, that's all. I had more near-death experiences today than I probably will ever have the rest of my life."

Sam grinned. "Oh Val? The game's not over yet. We still got a long ways to go. Neither one of us is even close to the middle of the board yet. Plus anyway we've only battled three…uh…un-normal things today. There's still a lot more of them to come."

Valerie shot Sam a dark look. "You didn't have to rub it in."

Sam looked at her honestly. "I wasn't; I was just making sure you knew. Once you play, you can never stop or back out. So don't even think about stopping because you get too scared. Then all of this will never go away." She paused. "Let's go to that picnic table over there and see who goes next."

The pair sat down and opened the sacred game. Sam had rolled an eight, five on one die and three on the other. She didn't have to go again. She handed the dice to Valerie. Her friend's hand trembled as she put the die in her hand.

Valerie stopped and stared at the game for what seemed like an eternity. "Roll", Sam commanded. Valerie whimpered and dropped the dice.

Nothing happened.

"Sam, nothing happened", whined Valerie. Sam bent over the game. No little rhyme appeared, none of the pieces moved by themselves.

"Who's turn is it, Sam?"

Said girl shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe someone else was playing it before we were. And they have to go before we can go again." She put her face in her hands. "I don't think we'll ever finish this game because everyone that lived in that house before us is dead." She sighed. "Well, maybe we can tell-"

She was cut short by a voice saying, "I know who's turn it is." Sam looked up abruptly and stared straight into shimmering emerald eyes. And the eyes were staring right back into her own amethyst orbs. Her lips parted.

"Err…who are you….and why are you floating two feet off the ground and why are you in that spandex…jumpsuit thing…and why is your hair that white and why are your eyes so pret-"

Again, Sam was cut short by a gloved hand covering her mouth. "If you would save your questions for later, I will tell you everything you need to know." Sam shut her mouth.

The being settled himself next to her and looked at Valerie. "Is she apart of this game?" Sam nodded.

"Ok then. Well, first off, my name is Danny. I'm sure you know this game is called Jumanji. It is an ancient game-it's been played for almost a thousand years. My godfather, Vladimir Masters, passed it down to us not very long ago. My friend and I were playing it when I-" He stopped himself.

"It's ok, Danny, keep going, we want to know anything and everything about this game", Valerie said gently.

Danny sighed and began again. "When I disappeared. I was sucked into the game and banished into this place called the Ghost Zone. That is why I look like I do, but I am not dead, I assure you. I was there for a little over ten years. I know all the tricks and lies of the ghosts you were fooling around with."

"The reason I say you were fooling around with them was because those ghosts are just…just…just really things that do not compare to some of the things I have seen and battled." He turned to Sam. "Was it you that let out Wulf?"

Sam stared at him.

"You were in the parlor room, and you played your turn. When you read the little rhyme, did you or did you not let out a big, black, hairy creature?"

The realization hit her. "Oh yeah, that was me."

Danny chuckled. "When you let him out, I came with him. That is why the rhyme said there are two in line. I did not show myself to you because you already looked like you were going to kill over when you caught a glimpse of Wulf. I was the reason he did not attack you. He knew I would have obliterated him."

Sam's eyebrows went up. "Wow, he really is of use after all…and not just physically either", she thought.

Danny turned to Valerie. "I know you got scared dueling the Lunch Lady. She was the monster that was made of meat. Her past is peculiar, but not one to probe in. When you left and went to hide in that broom closet, I knocked her our for you. She really isn't that scary, all you have to do is show her you're not scared and she will basically leave you alone."

"What about that blue ghost that has an obsession with boxes?" asked Valerie. This time Danny laughed out loud.

"Him? Don't worry about the Box Ghost. He can't hurt you either. I know that his obsession with boxes is creepy, but all in all he is not dangerous. Although he does like to wreck havoc whenever he can-and when there's boxes around."

Sam had learned enough about the game and the ghosts, and she was ready to play and get it over with.

"Danny, is it your turn?"

He looked at the game. "I don't really know." He picked up the dice and slung them on the board. Again, nothing happened.

"Nope, it obviously is not."

"Then who's is it?" asked Valerie.

"Tucker Foley's. He is my friend I was playing this with ten years ago. This game really does have a mind of it's own. We'll try his old house first…I doubt he still lives there though. He was already moving when we played this game."

Sam packed up the game and stood up, looking down at Danny and Valerie. "Well let's go." The other two stood up. Sam let Valerie go on ahead while she hung back with Danny.

"Danny?" He turned to her, again looking directly into her amethyst orbs with his shocking green ones.

"Are you…do you not…-" Sam was cut off a third time. "No Sam, I am not dead." He was still looking at her expectantly. She looked down, thinking that she may have upset him.

He brushed her arm. "It's ok, I know you don't know anything about me. My parents are not dead either. Nor my sister. They just…went into an emotional tirade when I disappeared. Tucker could not tell them anything that they would believe due to the fact that he was four at the time, and around that phase of life your imagination runs wild.

"They tried to invent a portal to rescue me, which was unsuccessful. My parents did everything in their power to bring me home. My sister, Jazz, was only six when I disappeared. I don't even think she remembers me." He looked at the clouds. Sam saw pain and hurt flash in his eyes.

"I'm sure she remembers you. She may not be able to vision you clearly, but she knows she has a brother. Unless, of course, she was brainwashed to think you never existed, which is just out of the question. And I know for a fact your parents remember you. You were their only son at the time. And I am quite sure that the media has not let it go yet." Sam looked at him gently.

Danny chuckled at the mention of the media. "Believe it or not, I still knew what was happening in the world while I was in the game. I remember you and your friend opening the game. I remember when my family deserted the house. I was sure that I would be stuck in the game forever, until I heard you and your family moving in. I was hoping and praying that someone would find the game and play it so I could get out. I really, really, do not want to go back in it.

"I can still see what the media said about my disappearance. My parents never moved the game from its spot where Tucker and I were playing it. I can still hear my mother saying that the media said that they blew me up with one of their inventions. It also said that my body parts were still in the basement lab. And I remember one Halloween night when some kids came in the house looking for me. Again, I was hoping that they would begin to play the game, but they never came to the attic."

Sam began to really feel for Danny. "He went through all of that…and he's still alive. Alive…speaking of which…" she thought.

"If you say you're not dead, then how come you're in a ghost's form?" Danny looked at her longingly.

"Why did she have to ask that?!" he thought. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Danny, I have experienced things today that no one else in this world but you would believe. So why do you think I wouldn't believe you?"

"Well Sam, if you insist." He pulled her behind some trees. "Do not scream or make a sound. I can't stay in this form for long, someone might recognize me."

"Form?" Sam thought.

Two rings appeared at Danny's waist, each inverting his body. Crystal white hair was replaced with ink black, and shocking green eyes were replaced with icy blue ones. His pale complexion was replaced by a healthy tan one. Sam felt heat radiating from him now.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her mouth was at the floor.

"Thanks for not screaming." He looked at himself. The colors of his outfit had changed,; instead of the majority of color was black, it was now white with his boots, gloves, and emblem on his chest black.

He laughed softly. "If I wasn't wearing this when I became human again, I'd be naked!" Sam turned a considerable shade of pink but laughed.

"Come on, we need to catch up with Val." Danny nodded and changed back into his ghost form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it's been a while, longer than a while, and I posted a new story (go read) before I updated this…I don't know, I didn't forget about my place here, life just got confusing and this was the last thing on the list to be worried about. But it's summer where I live so I have two months to write. **

_**Disclaimer**_**- I do not own Danny Phantom or any related characters. They are the sole property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon Studios. The **_**Jumanji**_** plot also does not belong to me.**

**Kind of forgot the **_**Jumanji **_**disclaimer last chapter. Hehe, whoops.**

_(General POV)_

Valerie stood waiting on Sam and Danny, getting more impatient as the two slowed down to talk-without her around. She had her suspicions when the two went behind a tree.

"What in the seven seas are they _doing_?" she thought aloud. She stopped walking and turned around, trying to peer around the tree. A flash of light caught her eye.

She squinted in the sun, gasping at what she saw. She moved a hand subconsciously towards her mouth. She blinked, but by that time Danny was back to what he was wearing when she met him.

She shook her head. She made a mental note to ask Sam about that later.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" the dark-skinned teen yelled. She crossed her arms.

"Walk a little faster Sam, your friend's getting yancy", Danny urged. He broke into a slow jog with Sam following suit.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way he spoke, the way he ran, and his eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His hair literally glittered in the daytime, the crisp white color reflecting the yellow hue of the sun.

She closed her eyes and shook her head to keep from going any further. "Get with the program, Sam", she chided herself. "Although I can't help but wonder…that…emblem…looks really good." She licked her lips.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking.

Sam blinked and looked into the shocking green of Danny's eyes. "I'm fine, it's just…the game's getting to me, that's all."

Danny looked at her warily. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head and waved her arm. "Yes, I'm fine, Valerie is glaring at us Danny, let's go." She broke into a run, with the ghost boy following.

As the two stopped in front of her, she asked, "So where does this Tucker kid live again?"

"He lived on Jacobson Avenue. He was moving when I last saw him, that's all he could talk about. I don't know if he still lives there, but it's worth a try." Danny sighed and led the girls to his childhood friends' house.

Danny missed Tucker a great deal, wondering what he'd be up to now, ten years later. He would be fourteen like himself, probably a freshman in high school. Would he have a girlfriend? Would he have found a new best friend? Danny doubted the former, but he direly hoped that Tucker hadn't forgotten about him.

Valerie watched Sam watch Danny, she couldn't help but smile internally. "So she likes ghost boys. Whatever floats her strange little boat", she thought. She shook her head.

"His house was the blue one on the left", said Danny, pointing. "I hope he still lives there, because if he doesn't, we're screwed."

"I wouldn't go on a wild goose chase to finish a game", Sam said flatly. "There's got to be a way to get rid of these ghosts other than finishing the game."

"You got that right", Danny thought. "But the damage they'll do is irreversible."

The trio walked up the front steps, with Danny ringing the doorbell. The house looked exactly as it had ten years ago, white drapes on the first story windows, the potted petunias and hydrangeas still on the porch.

The locks clicked, and they looked up in expectation. The oak door cracked open. A boy with glasses appeared in the doorway.

"Who is it?"

"Tucker, you have to listen to me. Please open the door", said Danny. "You are the only one on this earth that can help us."

Tucker did as Danny asked, and stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind him. The turquoise-eyed boy had changed-he now donned a red beret with green cargo pants tucked into brown hiking boots, with a yellow long-sleeved shirt tucked into his pants. His aviator-style glasses sat smartly on his nose.

His eyes widened. "What…are…what's going on?" He moved to go back in, but Danny stopped him.

"Ten years ago, you played a game with a little boy named Danny Fenton at his house on Eastbrook Road. There were ghosts, and the little boy got sucked into the game", said Danny. His eyes were intense.

Tucker shook his head. "No, Danny was killed in a lab accident, his parents were ghost hunters. His body is still somewhere in the house." His hands clenched into fists.

"No Tucker, that's not what happened. You watched that little boy get taken in by a board game", he said slowly, gesturing towards the game in Sam's hands. "You and that little boy never finished the game. It has to be finished, Tucker."

The dark-skinned boy's eyes narrowed. "Danny is dead. How do you expect to finish it?"

"I'm not dead, I was in a game for ten years. I received a shock when I got in the Ghost Zone. I'm not exactly human anymore." Danny leaned against the railing. "You were moving when I left. You're still here."

Tucker stared at the sight before him. Danny? Not dead? Not exactly human anymore? What sense was this making? None. Who are these girls? They wanted him to play too. The one in the orange and yellow looked pretty good…

"Well if you're not dead, then what are you?"

The other two looked up in curiosity.

"I'm one of the two ghost hybrids on the planet. I am half human, half ghost. I have all the aspects of a ghost and a human. I can revert to either form at any given time. I lived among ghosts for so long that I can usually defeat any one I come across. I'm still the same person, just different physical issues." He chuckled.

The girls were looking at him in astonishment. "Did any one of you know about this until now?"

Sam looked at Danny. He nodded.

"He showed me he was half ghost-or human, whatever you want to call it. But no, I didn't know the details behind it." She shrugged.

"I didn't know at all, thank you", Valerie snapped. Sam and Danny looked at her. "I appreciate how the two of you went behind a tree, leaving me watch and find out on my own, and I appreciate _your_ courtesy for telling me." She crossed her arms.

"We're sorry", Danny said. "We didn-"

She cut him off. "Don't. If we can't all trust each other, why don't we just finish the game and get it over with." She started down the stairs. "Come on, Tucker, it's your turn, we're all waiting on you."

"Yes ma'am", he thought. "This should be interesting." He eyed Danny, then began down the stairs also, with the other two walking slowly.

The walk back to the house was silent, with Tucker gathering his thoughts, and Valerie fuming, and with Sam and Danny feeling rather low. The two walked close together, feeling sorry for the other. Sam had lied to her friend, and Danny had lied to her too.

He leaned over to Sam's ear and whispered, "Something about her, I don't trust. I know she's your friend, but I don't trust her."

Sam glanced at him. "We shouldn't have done that Danny. She's irritated with the both of us, so right now trust is a major issue. I don't know. She's been acting weird lately anyway."

Valerie looked over her shoulder. "What was that you two were whispering about?"

"I asked him…if ghosts ate breakfast", Sam answered. "They eat similar things we do."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised at how well you took that, Tucker. Most people would have ran away screaming."

"Danny was my best friend at one time. I still care about him and to see him alive is one of the greatest relief's I could ask for." He sighed. "My parents did want to move before Danny left, but they decided against it because the schools were good in this area."

Valerie nodded. "I'm glad you didn't move, because we-and we meaning Danny and I-would have started looking everywhere. Sam said she wasn't going on a wild goose chase looking for you. But who knows now, those two seem to have a rather large interest in each other."

Tucker grinned. "Danny was always shy around girls. Even at four, he couldn't talk to them. So I'm giving him credit now, he'd be tongue-tied around Sam, she's pretty." He laughed out loud.

Valerie glanced back towards the two. Danny was carrying the game, with Sam staring off in random directions. Valerie looked at the ground.

The quartet reached the home, with Sam crying out in disgust. "The meat is still on the lawn! I can smell it!" She put her hand over her nose.

"Hold this, I'll take care of it", said Danny. "Is anyone around or looking?"

"My parents and the movers must have gone back to my old house to get other things, so no one I know is around", Sam answered. "And there's no one walking on the streets."

Danny's hand glowed a dark green, with the color glowing brighter as it became more powerful. He blasted away all the meat in sight. The yard was singed black, but it was better than before.

Sam looked at him earnestly. "Thanks for that."

He nodded, looking into her amethyst orbs. "There's a table and chairs on the back patio. Come on."

Sam put the game down and opened it. She took her seat next to Danny, while Tucker and Valerie sat across from them. Tucker picked up the dice.

He stared warily at the game. "I don't think I can do this anymore. Everything's so real, it brings back a memory I wish I didn't have." He glanced at Danny. "I'll watch you guys play."

Sam groaned. "You are the one that's supposed to go next!"

"It's okay Sam. We can fix this on our own", said Danny. "Tucker, hand me the dice, we'll pack up the game and you can go home."

Sam and Valerie looked at him, stunned.

But just as Tucker was handing over the dice, Danny moved his hand, and the dice rolled on the game board.

"You tricked me!" he yelled.

"Sorry. Spend ten years in a living hell and see if you don't learn a thing or two", said Danny. "Read the rhyme, Tuck."

"_Away from walls_

_Away from doors_

_You find he crawls_

_Even on doors."_

"Um…okay?" said Valerie. "Do you know what this means Danny?" She looked at him, reading his expression. "Danny?"

He stood up, walking backwards onto the singed grass. "_You find he crawls, even on doors_", he breathed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Valerie asked again, this time hastily.

"…Plants…and lots of them."

"Plants won't hurt." Sam smiled. "We get a break this time."

"There is no such thing as a break in this game, Sam. Plants are good, but a lot can kill you. We have to-"

He stopped short. The dead vines and plants on the back of the house were turning a very alive green again, with all the flowers in bloom. Even more roots and flowers sprang out of nowhere, covering the house and lawn. The roots were very thick, impossible to break by hand. The flowers were beautiful, but their beauty was deadly.

In record time the entire property was covered in growth. Valerie shrieked. "There's a vine wrapping around my feet!"

"Stay still!" Danny ordered. He blasted the vine with a ghost ray. Valerie climbed on the chair.

The roof cracked, leaving it in shambles. The shingles were going in every direction, some flying off into the street or the neighbor's yards. An extremely large green mass came out of the roof.

"Danny…please tell me you've seen this before", Sam whispered. "I didn't come all this way to become plant food."

More cracking echoed around them, and a bird like face formed on the mass on the roof.

"Ghost boy", it said, leaning down to Danny, "we meet again." The beak-like mouth of the creature was dangerously close to Danny's face.

"_Undergrowth."_

**Big thanks to Dannyandsamlover for sticking with me, providing the riddles to the story. I hope you all like it, and the cliffhangers I can't help. :)**


End file.
